Back to the inferno
by Smile or else
Summary: Obi Wan is captured and taken to a familiar torture chamber... the citadel. My summaries are horrible. Please R&R. Rated only for violence, torture and major whumpage. No slash, no pairings (except for Anidala) no nothin. Co-written with soseru
1. Prologue captured

Heyo! So, sorry I haven't had a lot of updates, or new stories. Busy! :(

Here we go with prologue!

* * *

"Obi Wan! Watch your back! You've got four on your tail!" Anakin called the warning one second too late as one droid fighter nicked his master's ship. The droids took the advantage and began to swarm the ship.

"They're all over me!" Anakin heard his masters statement, his voice held serenity that should be replaced by fear.

"Master, hold on!" Anakin felt the panic rise in him as he veered the ship to his former master.

He noticed out of the corner of his eye, a larger Seperatist cruiser headed straight toward Obi Wan.

"Master! The ship!" Anakin's cry was useless as Obi Wans ship was suddenly being dragged to the cruiser by a tracker beam.

"Anaki-" Obi Wan's line on the comlink was broken as Anakin watched helplessly as a Obi Wan was dragged into the enemy ship.

The clones, seeing what had happened, began to fire at the now fleeing ship... why would they retreat? It was now obvious they wanted Obi Wan.

"I'll find you master." Anakin whispered as the ship took off into hyperspace.

* * *

Alright, short, kinda lame little prologue but hey! No flames PLEASE? You can critique me, but please don't diss too much! The first actual chapter will be better, longer, and way more interesting. Promise


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, everyone! I'm back! This chapter was written by the awesome, all powerful... Soseru! Enjoy!

...

Hey guys! It's me, soseru writing chapter 2 which was supposed to be written like 2 weeks ago but I am a perpetual procrastinator.

Anyways, I'm teaming up with one of my biggest supporters who is the publisher of this story in order to help bring you more Obi whump with a healthy if yet reserved side of plot!  
If you want us to continue review!

* * *

Obi wan hates flying. As he is drawn into the hangar of a separatist ship by a tractor beam he remembers why he hates flying. Too many variables, too many things that can't be controlled and oh yes the ever increasing number of malevolent droids and villainy on the prowl for Jedi.

Can't go Kriifn anywhere anymore, he thinks ruefully and draws his saber as the doors of the cruiser's hangar seal behind him. A small army of droids come to encircle his ship, time for some of Anakin's unique negotiation techniques.

"Surrender Jedi" The tinny voice seems entirely certain that obi wan will just that." You're outnumber-"The droid doesn't even get to finish the sentence before Obi wan draws on the Ataru training from his padawan days and flips up and above the droid neatly slicing its head off. Upon this initial act, the whole lot begins firing on him but he has already slipped seamlessly into the purely defensive soseru stance, creating an orbit of protection. It is a blur of bright blue motion and it's a beacon in the somewhat dimly lit hangar. From a distance it's beautiful but up close, as the battalion of disassembled droids now know, it's deadly.

There's a ship at the high end of the hangar and obi wan bolts for it with such vigor that he nearly misses the warning in the force. Something isn't right but Obi wan hasn't the time to figure out what, the force lurches again, worse this time and it nauseating. Completely disoriented and in a state of near vertigo, the Jedi master collapses and struggles to maintain a hold on what little bit of the force he can but he feels it slowly slipping away.

He's been drugged, one of the last conscious thoughts in his head before he hears the fear inspiring clanking of droids. He can't even find his lightsaber right now, let alone defend himself.

"General Kenobi, how nice of you to join us" A familiar voice rasps "I think you won't be enjoying your stay but I have arranged a few things to keep you entertained while we get to our destination, your experiencing one of them now"

"Grievous" Kenobi growls out through clenched teeth and deep breathes. The stomach turning has been newly acquainted with the drum that is now beating in his head and he is struggling to remain conscious. "I thought I sensed your stench in the force, that is, what little of a force signature you have, with such a limited command of it" It's not as snarky as he would like it to be, in fact it sounds kind of pathetic coming from his current state but as an optimist it is always good to count the little victories. Obi wan Kenobi-1, General Grievous-0

"I have been trained in your Jedi arts by count Dooku himself" Grievous snaps and slams his durasteel fist into obi wans jaw. Blood gushes from his mouth and obi wan's already swimming vision takes a nose dive, leaving him flat on the metal floor. He groans trying to push himself up but the sudden force of the blow has shorted what little conscious mind he has left and he falls limp on the ground.

Obi Wan Kenobi-1, General Grievous-1.

"Take us back to the citadel" Grievous commands "Me and the negotiator have a lot to discuss"

STARWARSTHECLONEWARS

Anakin is quiet and Ahsoka is worried. Her master is never quiet, not during meditation, not during training and exercises, not even on undercover assignments. In the force he's even louder, brighter and generally obnoxious. So she finds it very disconcerting to feel nothing but silence from him and to hear him speak little more than what he absolutely has to. It's an awkward ride to the republic outpost on Utapau, when he finally does decide to share his thoughts.

"That was Grievous' ship, he must have Obi Wan" The force tremors and Ahsoka is almost afraid at the burning she feels in it. Her master is more than just force sensitive, he is the force and when he's angry, its angry. His fists are clenched and while he manages to keep his face calm,even the clones, who are dead to the force, know that he is on the verge of losing control. When Ahsoka loses control a dish might shatter and Obi wan never loses control, but when Anakin loses control the force hurricanes around him and its dangerous just to be in the vicinity. She has never been in such a position but she's heard Obi wan talk about it before and she can feel it brewing now. A storm cloud, charged with energy and threatening to snap, it hovers with its eye above her master.

"tell the admiral to reach out to our intelligence contacts, If we can find Grievous we can find Obi wan" Anakin is on autopilot on the outside because on the inside he is frantically searching for his old master through their bond. Obi wan and he have a very unique and powerful bond, so when it remains silent he panics. Many a Jedi has spoken out against their connection but Anakin knows they are only jealous. He could find Obi wan anywhere in the galaxy, their thoughts are fluid and though now their bond may be muddy, soiled by a force inhibiting concoction no doubt, Anakin will find him.

"I'm coming for you master"

* * *

Whoo! chapter down, at long last. I do try to update all my stories at once because I feel like it helps me stay on somewhat of a schedule, also it bears noting that I don't really have a plan with any of my stories, I write them as I go, so if you have any suggestions… PM meThanks for readingHere it is sorry for it being so late... I have had so much work and school work :(

...

Woo! There we go with the amazing work of Soseru!


End file.
